My April Fool
by BlackTigerG2
Summary: A short and cute oneshot April Fool's Day fic. Goten reminds Trunks why April Fool's Day is so important. So why do sunflowers, kisses and plushies have to do in all of this? Contains major fluff! TxGt


Short cute little one-shot for all you Goten and Trunks fluff fans! Warning: May contain high doses of fluff and sweetness, diabetics please leave for ur own safety! (jk) hee hee!

Disclaimer: I do not own the creations of ASkira Toriyama nor do I own April Fool's Day!

OOOOOO

_MY APRIL FOOL _

"Goten!" Where can he be? I got a call from him saying that it was urgent and he needed me A.S.A.P. So where is the bonehead? I left Capsule Corps. because my koi said he needed me, wanting to tell me something about today. What's so special about today, other than it is a Saturday.

"Chibi! Where are you!" I called out once more. I was already at Mt. Poaz, outside his home which he shared with his mother ChiChi and father Goku, but it doesn't seem that anyone is home. ChiChi's probably shopping. And Goku sparring, duh. So where is my little koi? I tried searching for his ki, but he's pushing it down, which seems to be on purpose.

"Come on Goten! Where are you! My mom is already ticked off that I left the office early and--HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickilish aren't ya' Trunks-kun?" I was surprised attacked from behind and Goten was torturing me with a tickle attack to my sides. I was losing breath, but I continued with my laughing helplessly.

"Go-Go-Goten! BWAHAHAHA! Come on! Cut it out! I can't...I can't...breath...hahahhahah!" I fell to the ground holding my stomach as Goten straddled me and continued on with his evil barrage of tickle torture. I was turning red and my throat began to dry. Thankfully he stopped before I passed out.

"Thanks."

"No probs..." He just sat there on my hips and smiled cutely at me, I couldn't help myself but to tangle my arms around his waist to bring him closer to me so could kiss him. My lips were already to land on target when he turned away from me. Huh?

I tried again.

"No," he said as he turned his head to the left, his hair getting into my eyes. I proceeded once more. "No," he turned to the right. Ok, what is going on? Why wouldn't he kiss me. I could tell Goten was smiling and holding in a giggle.

"Goten, wha-?" He shut me up by placing a small plushie, bum first, on my face.

"Huh?" I asked the plushie that sat on the bridge of my nose.

"I know something you don't know," my smaller koi sang out in the usual tune you sang when you say that childish phrase.

"Chibi? What are doing?" I removed the plushie from my face and took a good look at it. It had purple string for hair and huge pieces of blue cloth for the eyes, a little yellow vest, yellow boots and a green t-shirt. Hey, I remember that outfit. I wore it before, but exactly when is still kinda fuzzy. The plushie was...me.

"Nah-nah nanana," Goten hummed out in a kiddie voice as he got off of me, "You can't catch me!" Again with the little kid voice. Alright if that's how you want it. I took off after him, plushie still in hand. We headed into the sunflower field that invaded Goten's backyard, the flowers were a good two, three maybe four feet high. I caught sight of my target and I went SSJ to catch up. I played tackled him with my arms around his middle and gave out a half laugh-half shriek as we fell to the ground. The tall flowers shielded us from unwanting eyes. A few petals hanged lazily over on the flower stems, framing Goten's face, creating tiny shadows over his plump and red cheeks. A gust of wind blew making the flower field dance in the wind and Goten's hair to be littered with flower petals.

He looked up at me with his chin slightly down and his big dark brown eyes, like chocolate, large and round, he blinked once and came up to me and kissed my nose.

"Wanna know what I know?" He asked as he reached inside his gi. I smiled smuggley as I brushed a few strands of roguish hair out of his eyes.

"Wanna know what I know?" I asked back in a falsetto voice, mimicking Goten.

"Hey, stop copying me!" It was like he was seven years old again, and me eight.

"Stop copying me.." Again I teased him. He knew I was teasing him, but it was sort of a game he and I liked to play. Nobody else knew the rules but us.

"I asked you first, Trunks!" He hugged me closer with arms around my neck.

"I asked you second, Goten..." I kissed his hair.

"Stop teasing," he huffed as he nuzzled me, hiding his face in the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

"Ok, I'll stop, what is it that was _so _important that you wanted to tell me?" I looked down at him once again as he finally pulled out what he was concealing in his gi. Another plushie? Yes, but this time it looked like him and he was wearing the usual orange gi and black boots with blue wrist bands and crazy black hair, but, minus the blue undershirt that his father always wore.

"What's with the plushies?" I took the tiny doll from him and placed my plushie look alike next to his on the ground, propped up on a sunflower, the wind continued to blow.

"...One year ago, on April 1st, April Fool's Day, at exactly 5:22pm, you kissed me for the first time..."

That's right! How could I forget!

"And..." he started again, "Today is April Fool's Day, stupid."

"Our anniversary..." I sighed, "Goten, I'm sorry I forgot, I -" He shoved a flower in my face, barely a centimeter from my nose.

"It's alright, it's more fun that way," I smiled and took the flower. Goten giggled and his cheeks turned a tint of cherry as he brought me down to kiss him.

"No," I turned my head in the same fashion he did barely minutes ago.

"Trunks!" My chibi squealed, being dienied a kiss.

"Ok, ok," We brought our lips together. A simple kiss, just like one year ago.

The gentle gusts ruffled the sunflowers as did our hair. Goten and I parted, our chests heaving, we laid eachother's cheek on one another as we laid together in the field of towering flowers. He both gave out a small chuckles. There were our plushies side by side, cheek on cheek, together.

Just like us.

"Happy April Fool's Day, Trunks."

"Happy April Fool's Day, Goten."

THE END

OOOOOO

Aww! A short sweet one-shot 4 you! It is late, but technically still April Fool's Day! Hope you liked it!

:Gives Son Grin and Goten n' Trunks Plushies to all readers: Bye!

-BlackTigerG2

HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!


End file.
